onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Di-Vulg Pirates
The Dirty Semen Pirates is a group of pirates formed under the command of Bob "L.B.F." Whale. They number 16 strong currently. Members 'Bob Whale "L.B.F." "Wiley Coyote"' Occupation: Captain/Navigator Bounty: 46,000,000 Belis Smoking, drinking, immoral yet wise-cracking Captain and Navigator of the Dirty Semen Pirates. He left his home island which lies somewhere in the East Blue Sea for the life of a drunken pirate. Not that he's alwyas drunk, but when he is crazy things begin to happen. For example his accidental capturing of a Navy Ship which sparked his bounty and the naming of his band of pirates. He is a wide minded person that can see the world in all spectrums and laughs at those he tends to confuse. He can be serious but is more often a comedic captain placing jookes right where they need to be. He has but a single Iron rule for all members of his crew, baby carrots are strictly forbidden. He is often seen in battle wielding a Sabre and an Elephant gun. 'Matt Willstorm "''Plasma Cosmos" '''Occupation: First Mate/Scientist Bounty: 40,000,000 Belis Level headed yet out of place first mate and scientist of the group. He unlike his captain and many of his companions is incapable of holding many kinds of alcohol and sticks to only a certain few, preferring to drink tea. The First Mate and most level headed on the crew it is his job to reign in even the Captain if they get out of control. He joins in with the others but tends to have a much flatter sense of humor than much of the rest of the group. He originates from Bossum Island in the Est Blue which his captain comically mispronouces as "Bosom" island. He was a member of a dojo there where he taught martial arts. He utilizes them in battle along with his Shotgun which he originally used on his home island for sport. He is the ships scientist and is able to identify many different kinds of plants animals and compouds. 'Yo Jang "Joe Sixpack" "Odd Job"' Occupation: 1st Swordsman Bounty: 45,000,000 Belis Quiet Swordsman of the group. He speaks sofy but has a light sense of humor. He is just as much at home in a bar as his captain. Met at Verune' Island he is a master swordsman and considered a wonder for his mastery of seven swords. His unique style lets him "dance" around the battlefield wielding seven cane swords simultaneously. He is exceptionally powerful and has become on of the "Big Five". 'Brennan Gunthers "Dorthy" "Caillou"' Occupation: Shipwright Bounty: 38,000,000 Belis Loud mouthed and slightly obnoxious Shipwright of the group who has only so much respect for women. He has one of the biggest senses of humor on the ship and often is one to start a hilarious party with the captain and other members of the group. He firmly believes that nothing is illegal unless you get caught. He is an adept at building things big and small although gets frustrated over small details. His home island was Mixer Island in the East Blue. He is fond of candy and fast food and wields in battle a cutlass and a pair of pistols. 'Kaitlyn DePaul "Kyle Alexander"' Occupation: Historian/Archeologist Bounty: 23,000,000 Belis Eccentric historian of the crew she tends to have a varying personality. This is often to the chagrin of some of the more level headed crewmembers. But her antitcs certainly make for a very fine party. Her odd actions also do not belie he abilites as she is rather intelligent and has a knack for history. She also is good at coaxing information from mpeople and has gone under a flase name for the past few years. She joined the crew when they began searching the ruins on Crescant Isle. She is a fan of noodles and has a good friendship with Matthew. Her open sense of humor is not intimidated by the immoral name or actions of the pirate crew she joined. She wields a pair of pistols in battle. 'Derek Knott "D-Nutt" "Fro-go"' Occupation: 1st Marksmen Bounty: 44,000,000 Belis A former bounty hunter, this soft spoken member of the crew has an odd sense of humor. He also has a dangerous personality when it comes to killing and torturing. But is facade seems to put that sie of him in check. One of the youngest members of the group he is a telented marksmen with both his rifle and pistol. He also seems to neveer run out of ammo. His epithet which is a pun on his name is also a reference to his old way of incapacitating his targets to prevent a skirmish. He keeps a wolf pup as a pet. Captain Rob has allowed it on board. 'Rob Atom "''Echo Pulse" '''Occupation: 1st Heavy Bounty: 42,000,000 Belis Sensitive giant of the crew. He is larger than the others and is peculiar aswell. He has a boisterous sense of humor but can act a bit childish at times. This doesnt't mean he is any different from anyone else, that's just his sense of humor. He likes to pick on smaller members of the crew harmlessly just to laugh. He has a good friendship with Matthew. He is also a renowd explosives expert and takes pride in that fact. Once a bounty hunter he and Derek joined the crew when they reched Crimson Cove to help them recapture a load of treasure they had lost to a pirate syndicate, they too had fallen prey to. Robert cannot hold liquor well at all. He fights with a trio of bazzokas, one strapped to his back, one mounted across his waist and one on his shoulder. 'Lo Sihain "Eagon"' Occupation: Entertainer/Musicican Bounty: 25,000,000 Belis Another soft spoken member of the group, he's a former film maker and musician. He has a rather flat sense of humor as well but recognizes funny or amazing thongs with a "whoa". He enjoys playing games and making movies and is also a small business owner. He tends to sell some of his things at markets when the crew lands. He joined the crew on Jasper Island just before they entered Black World Amusement Park. He fights with a longsword. BTW he is awesome! 'Cody Jamesson "Ninja Codia"' Occupation: Intelligence/Scout Bounty: 38,675,309 Belis A former assasin under the employ of Black World CEO Benghi "the Laughing Spectre". He was defeated by the Dirty Semen Pirates after a mistake that landed him in water. He joined after the downfal of Black World. He has a great sense of humor and is a self proclaimed ladies man. However he also is very persuasive and can coax information about anyone or anything from anyone. He specializes in the underground. He, like Derek has a pet which Rob allowed on the ship. It is a Raven named Chico. The two of them are often seen napping in the Crows nest. He is capable of using a variety of knives, most commonly throughing knives. Known among theives for the teardrop scar on his palm. no one knows how it got there, probably a knife accident... Isnt one to smoke but drinking is his vice... doesnt suffer from hangovers. a party with quin 'Emilia Cream "Mom"' Occupation: Doctor/Tailor Bounty: 28,000,000 Belis Level headed second female of the crew. She is also, like Rob and severl others, fond of drinking. She was a vigilante along with her friend Corey Smith for Vacation Island when it was being attacked by Fishmen. They joined the Dirty Semen pirates to hemp them and to get revenge on the Fishmen that had terrorized their land. She has an odd sense of humor aswell, often retorting on Brandon's comments twisting the words back at him. She is openly annoyed by Brandon's sexist and obnoxious comments and has chased him and or beat him with almost everything on the ship. She is a great marksmen but prefers the use of her Longbow to guns. She also utilizes a shortsword or closer combat fights. 'Corey Red "Apache Chief" "Runs With Scissors"' Occupation: Chef Bounty: 28,000,000 Belis Level headed aswell he often gets roped into jokes and hilarious situations. He is also oddly known for cutting himself ona variety of things which pretty much ended his career as a 5 star chef. None the less his cooking is very good and he makes sure not to drop any blood in it. He along with Emily tried dearly to protect Vacation Island from the fishmen. He himself favoring the speed of a katana. He is known to become irate when people invade his kitchen and jokes often about having to kill things tha disrespect him. 'Ryan Robins "''Dragon Rider" '''Occupation: Deep Diver Bounty: 26,000,000 Belis A quiet nature lover of a Deep Diver from Riders Island. He was one of the people oppresed bythe Fishmen but that never stopped him from diving which was his favorite hobby. His sense of humor is rather flat but he often laughes at other peoples jokes. He is a telented diver and knows the currents and seafloor patterens like noone else. He was the one to find the undeground air bubble called "Undertoe." He joined the crew to save his family who had been kidnapped to the "Undertoe". He prefers the use of Tiger Claws in battle. 'Steve Hassler "Laser Steve"' Occupation: 2nd Swordsman/Blacksmith Bounty: 36,000,000 Belis A Blacksmith from a Island near Riders Island he was captured and imprisoned inside the "Undertoe." He is rather quiet aswell but shares his hulor with Eagon as they have bome close. He is a talented welder and blacksmith and aided the Dirty Semen Pirates when their weapons had been smashed by the Fishmen. He is talented enough to take apart the iron bars of a prison cage which helped the prisoners of the fishmen escape. He wields a pair of Ninjato, but they are unique for the sheath is filled with oil which serves to clean, and polish the blade and is alse flammable. The tip of the sheath is made of flint. when the blades are drwan quickly the sparks from the flint ignite the blades. He is quite the ladies man and gets so many girls. 'Scott Ringman "S''hadow ''Con"' Occupation: 2nd Marksman Bounty: 38,000,000 Belis A talented sniper from Wrap Island who is in good knowledgeog the Sargasso area. He is a known smoker and drinker and has an open sense of humor. He tends to swear alot and has very crude jokes but htis doesn't seem to bother other members of the crew. He aided the Dirty Semen Pirates when they were attacked by Karakuri puppets and guided them through the Sargasso Bay. He joined later on after the defeat of Robs old friend. He is well adept at using a rifle in combat. 'Quinnly Vang "Q-Dawg Fatty" "Jack of All Trades"' Occupation: 2nd Heavy/Various Bounty: 32,000,000 Belis The newest member of the crew. He is loud and obnoxious often being called a douche by other crew members. He is fine with drinking and smoking and doing drugs but his bragging is usually just a facade. He openly dislikes Katie for unknown reasons. He is a Jack of All Trades as he is able to play the Ocarina, Swordfight, and Repair things. He however settled into the Heavy position though aids many people around the ship. He joined the group from the Island of Fringe Tone because he always wanted to pilage and plunder. He fights witha hip-mounted small bazooka and carries a bastard sword. Doesnt get along very well with ninja unless they are drinking. Ships Alot of the dirty Semen Pirates stories begin with "Dude this one time, we were so wasted...". The aquiring of their ships isn't much different. 'Sideshow' The original rowboat of Rob Weiler when he left his home island. He named it after the crew obtained their major ship. 'Circus' Originally a Navy Vessel, Rob and his three teammates at the time stole it while they were drunk, completely by accident. They tied their boat "Side Show" to it and boarded it after a party at a bar. The Marines had left the ship and had been in the same bar, but when they realized Rob was a pirate, he bailed. In their drunked stupor they grabbed the first ship they could find, the Navy vessel, which ironically "Sideshow" was tied to. They set sail quickly and passed out on deck waking up far at sea aboard a navy vessel. They quickly had it repainted. Rob christend it in his hangover the Circus because he believed he and his firend had just become a bunch of freaks. Shortly afterwards they raised their new Jolly Roger and took to the sea.﻿ ﻿ Category:Pirate Crew Category:MrPlasmaCosmos